Dear Heartbreaker
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Semma! Emma anonymously writes for her colleges newspaper column, giving advice to girls and telling stories of her sabotaging her own relationships with guys she 'knows' are bad news. In comes Sean Cameron, who she only feels is trouble because of his bad reputation, dangerously good looks, and how her heart pounds around him. But he has one dark secret.
1. The Beginning of Dear Heart Breaker

Gee, where should Emma begin?

I guess it all started back in highschool. It was the last day of highschool before exams and prom. Emma had been best friends with Manny Santos and Darcy Edwards since the start of preschool and they were so excited to go to college together soon.

Emma was a bit of a environmentalist, and a smart cookie; the brains with the beauty. She even helped run school council. She was a tall, model figured girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite the eye full. But studying was always more prior to dating, until Peter Stone walked into her life. He was only the most popular, charming guy in school and also helped the council.

Now, Manny, who dated all the hottest guys in school, ruled with beauty and sass, quite the wild girl but who was also bubbly and loyal to her friends. She wasn't part of a club, but a squad, the cheer squad! She was quite the coordinator.

Lastly, Darcy a self rightous kind of girl, but always wanting to help and get in on stuff. She was the leader of the Bible club in Degrassi, yet went to most of all the highschool parties thrown. It was a little confusing to people on where she stood because she also dated and rumored to have slept with them. She was pretty popular too, with long brown hair and also a cheerleader, and part of council! She always felt like the third wheel though sometimes to Emma and Manny, who acted as if sisters and had even moved in together when Manny was kicked out of her home.

The three were in inseparable.

Keyword: **Were.**

Emma had walked into her school council one morning, where her council president, (her being Vice), was already taking ideas for their high school forum, a small grapevine of school news if you would.

Emma liked to write sometimes too, add it too her special talents. Her boyfriend, Peter, had walked in with her hand in hand and she smiled when he kissed her cheek before sitting in the group of council students as Emma stopped up front.

"Still in honeymoon mode, I see." teased Liberty as Emma came and stood by her, blushing. Emma and Peter had dated all year, but he had just asked her to prom and they were soon going to make college plans together.

Peter was perfect to Ema. One of the most popular guys in school, and yet, he didn't have ONE flaw. At least, not to her naive eye just yet. She had just given up her virginity too to him the other month.. she wanted to save it for Prom but he insisted and why not? He was so good to her. He drove her to school, like, all the time.

Darcy was in the crowd sitting down, and after Emma and Liberty announced some new school topics, Emma came to sit down next to her and sighed when she caught Peter staring and smirking at her across the room.

"He's perfect." Emma whispered to Darcy, stars in her eyes.

"Is anybody perfect?" taunted Darcy and Emma blinked, turning her head towards her and Darcy blinked, noticing she said it out loud and bared a smile. woops.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, insisting Darcy was just down because she had broken up with her ex weeks ago and also, she would no longer be the leader of her bible book club since off to college really soon.

"Ok people, we need something big for our next and last topic of the year." Liberty held out a bowl and everyone threw pieces of paper in with their names on it, "The two names I pull out of here will be the boss and writer of what that topic will be about... and it may look VERY promising on your college resume for our seniors."

Emma put her hands in her lap, wearing a white short skirt (but not too short, she had a reputation!) and a ombre baby blue to white top. She brushed the bangs across her forehead as she nervously watched Liberty pull out the two names.

She REALLY wanted this!

"Peter." Liberty read and they clapped for him.

Emma stiffened. Ok, now she REALLY REALLY wanted this.

"And Darcy."

Emma's shoulders dropped, frowning and tried to join in on the clap. Well...guess she had enough on her college resume I guess. She had always done extra credit stuff and joined other clubs in the past too, like science and trivia.

"Congrats." Emma said with a small smile when Darcy turned to her, a little shocked she too had gotten picked. She didn't really care for it. She was so over highschool now that college was weeks away but something about this made her a little excited. Darcy got up, smiling and eyes looking in wonder as she and Peter walked to Liberty.

Emma sighed, and looked down, grabbing her bag at her feet before getting up to go also congratulate her boyfriend. Maybe she could help him on it!

Liberty turned to Peter and Darcy as the bell rang, "You two can get together after school and brainstorm, I'll see you tomorrow morning to print your story." she smiled, and with that, left.

"Next time tiger." Peter purred to Emma playfully, putting his hands on waist and pulled her in as she pouted a bit but smiled after.

Darcy stopped on the other side of Peter, "Sorry, Em. Knew how much you wanted this. Only fair though right?"

Emma paused, but nodded at Darcy, "Yeah.." she breathed and they both said their goodbyes, walking out of class.

((*))

Emma stood alone at her locker as her petite, curvy best friend in Degrassi's blue cheerleading uniform came over. Manny had long brown hair that everyone admired and longed for.

"Hey frowny face." teased Manny, coming up beside.

"Hey." she weakly smiled and they walked to math together.

"I heard you didn't get it." pouted Manny for her and squeezed Emma tight with a hug while they walked. Emma finally smiled and rolled her eyes as Manny nearly hugged her so tight her arms went numb. Manny pulled away and insisted, "College will be different, you'll get your own column! I'm sure of it."

"Emma Nelson, column advice." Emma said, amused with the thought that would probably _never _happen and the two bursted into giggles.

((*))

Later on that night, Emma kept texting Peter, but he must of been so busy with the paper. She decided to just have girls night with Manny, since they lived together, but it felt weird without Darcy, but so be it, it happened a lot since Darcy would always ditch sometimes anyways.

The next morning, the two walked into school nice and early together, "I am so not ready for this exam." breathed Manny. She was thankful Emma was going to study with her in the Library before classes started though. It was only 6:45 am. School wasn't in session until 8am.

Emma laughed and glanced at the library, "I'll meet you in there." Manny nodded and went to her locker just a few doors next to the Library.

Emma smiled, walking into Library but frowned, looking around and lights were off but she didn't feel alone. Some light came through the blinds from the window, leaving just a grey tint around the books and shelves and empty computer desks.

She went to leave, but heard something, and turned back with an odd expression. Was that a giggle? Where was that coming from?

Emma took a step passed one isle of shelves covered with books, then another. Nothing. She heard whispers, and she knew that giggle anywhere now...Darcy.

Her chest caved in.. not liking the feel of this already and took one more step and turned down the isle Darcy and Peter laid in, on a school blanket and _naked_. Right here, _infront of her,_ in _school._

Peter laid over Darcy, whispering things and must of 'finished' because to Emma's knowledge, he did that rather quickly, barely lasted a minute. And Darcy was still giggling and didn't look one bit regretful.

"You.." Emma drifted and Darcy gasped, gripping Peter to her who looked back startled and then horrified.

He never wanted Emma to find out about this.

Peter cursed, grabbing his pants up, "Emma." he quickly tried to dress so they could talk.

"You _bastard." _Emma felt it, the tears, the hurt and betrayl. Her first real anything boyfriend, with her best friend, behind her back.

Darcy grabbed the blanket from under them, around her, rolling her eyes, "God, Emma. Don't act like it's the end of the world."

"Darcy!" Peter snapped, looking at Darcy who gave a 'what' expression, and he sneered at her before turning to Emma, putting his arms out, "It's not what it looks like."

"She clearly will see through that." muttered Darcy to finally have a pinch of guilt and told Emma, "this isn't the first time, Emma." hey! At least she told the truth.

"**Shut up.**" he shouted. She raised an eyebrow, so rude coming from the guy just sweet talking her a second ago.

Emma needed to run out as fast as she could as teared burned her eyes, but Peter ran after her, grabbing her before she went out the doors.

"_She _came onto me!" Peter swore.

Emma sobbed, crying so hard and stared into his eyes hatefully, "OH right, and you just **had **to go stick your _dick_ in her." she sneered and pushed him off her when he tried to hold her back again and slammed the door open and closed.

She went straight to Manny at her locker and Manny's mouth dropped, "Em.." she grabbed the blonde and hugged her tight, she'd never seen her look so crushed, "What's wrong!?"

"Darcy.." Emma choked on her cry, "a-and Peter."

Manny could only put the pieces together, "That bitch!" Manny shrieked, pulling away and her mouth fell. You did NOT go after your friends' boyfriends! Especially your BEST friends! Manny was always closer to Darcy then Darcy and Emma were, but she'd pick Emma over in a heart beat

Darcy had come out, all dressed and fixing her hair and turned when she saw them still around and huffed, taking a few steps towards Emma, "Em, come on. Don't take it too personally. He's a guy. Did you really think you'd take your relationship to college?"

"Guess they'll never know now." snapped Manny, glaring at Darcy who stepped back a bit. She didn't think Manny would be so mad.

Darcy snapped at Emma, "Should of guess she'd take your side. You guys ALWAYS had your stupid little bond and loved to leave poor little me out."

"Poor you, huh Darcy?" Spat Manny, and even Emma was trying to hold her back. She could be quite the hot head when cat fighter when she needed to be!

Emma just turned to look over her shoulder at Darcy, "We're done. Don't ever speak to me again."

"Thank the lord!" Darcy said, as if that was all she wanted, "Now I never have to talk to the school prude or slut ever again." she yelped and jumped back when Manny had gotten out of Emma's grasp for a second and almost swung at her.

"She's not worth it." Emma said, shaking her head and now more angry than hurt. Peter and Darcy were horrible, selfish people. She glared after Darcy who walked away.

"No," Manny admitted, "but punching Peter is." she side noted and stormed to the Library and Emma groaned, chasing her. God love her but Emma just wanted to get away from this entire thing!

He had finally got his jacket on and his eyes widened seeing Manny storm in with Emma behind her, and she dove her fist back and collided her little fist into his nose.

"Oh SHIT Manny! I have prom pictures tomorrow!" he cried, holding his nose in pain that began to bled.

"That's for being a selfish prick!"

Peter looked at Emma so painfully, "Why are you taking this so badly? We'll get over it, move on. It's just some stupid girl. Darcy didn't mean a thing!"

Emma bitterly snickered at him, "We're **done.**"

He frowned, but then eyed between them and slowly had to walk between to get out and they glared him down. Then, he was gone.

Emma looked a wreck, red eyes, puffy nose. Manny shook her head and looked around for her eyes to fall on something.

"What do they say?" Manny asked Emma, "**_There's nothing like vengeance_**?" she smirked

"what.." Emma asked, confused, until Manny nodded to the computer screen still on.

Peter and Darcy's work for the last Degrassi High forum was on the screen... and she could erase it all, do her own story and send it out to Liberty to print for everyone.

This is where she could take her revenge.

This is where 'Dear Heart Breaker' would begin...

((*))

The next day of school, everyone was around the halls, laughing and reading their last forum of the year. Some people pulled up the Degrassi news on their iphones.

Peter walked into school, and eyed the people who seemed to be...laughing, at him? Some even narrowed their eyes, and mouthed word words like scum, or jerk.

"Jerk!" a girl even shouted, when he walked passed and hit him with her Science book. Yup! This was for sure about him. He stopped at his locker, looking around nervously to then see one of the forum flyers posted on his locker and ripped it down to read it.

He read it in his head, almost hearing Emma's spiteful words...

_'Dear Degrassi students.._

_As a last end of the year forum, you'd think you'd be getting the corny 'it's been good, we'll all miss you' speech from the seniors who were assigned to write the last paper. Peter and Darcy were too busy __**getting busy **__in the Library to do that for you.._

_So let me lay down the truth instead of the usual bogus lies. _

_To all the juniors and sophomores who will be seniors and juniors next year? Don't waste your time making future plans with your boyfriends. They don't take them seriously. Also? College? Single life? It's the perfect plan. Focus on yourself, cut your ties from your highschool drama, and start fresh when you finally get to go to college.._

_.. Make sure to also watch out for those Peter Stones in __**college too, **__ you don't wanna repeat that highschool immature mistake. Be sure to cut __**all **__ties with the lying backstabbing Darcy's that are in your life __**too**__. You definitely don't wanna drag those girls to college with you, to your new fresh start (they'll do anything to ruin it for you)_

Well, that's my advice for you Degrassi!

_Sincerely, and I'll 'miss you all',_

_Heartbreaker.'_

Peter angrily ripped the flyer up and Darcy had been going up and down the halls, trying to take them from everybody.

"Hoe." a girl whispered passed Darcy. Darcy gasped and turned, watching the girls laugh and keep walking. Peter madly kicked his locker and looked around, gritting his teeth... he knew whose handy work this was.

..And Emma happily waved at him from her locker before leaning off of it and followed Manny out the door.

Revenge could be so sweet.


	2. Are You In, Or Out?

Emma had no idea how much of a hit it would be, that forum became a legend at Degrassi, and when Emma went to college, and had to watch Manny go through a tough heart break herself, Emma decided 'Dear Heartbreaker' needed to become college legend too.

She wrote an anonymous letter to the newspaper to put in their paper about boys in college who used freshmen girls like a piece of meet. She wrote about how mothers would be ashamed of their sons, and that girls worked so hard since the 1800s to be respected, not treated like sluts. She stated that those guys were just manipulative insecure losers and that the girls needed to put their foot down. It went so viral, that every girl wanted to read more, and every guy that did that sort of thing, was put on blast. Every girl in freshmen year had actually took a stand, and barely any guys got into any freshmens pants that year. Everyone wanted to know who 'Dear Heartbreaker was'.

Luckily, Ellie Nash, a tiny red head apart of the newspaper, knew where the sent address was from, and went to secretly go meet Emma to ask her to write more.

It took some serious thought, but as thoughts of Peters and Darcys flowed in her head, Emma took the job. She would anonymously write for the college paper, talking about guys she met and which ones to stay away from, she was like a dear Abby, and even wrote back to girls who needed help.

Manny, who had finally gotten over her little heart break from some idiot named Craig, noticed Emma still didn't seem over hers from Peter. Or, maybe, it struck home. Emma's mom Spike and step father Snake were now getting a divorce, which came as a painful blow for Emma who thought they were perfect together. Snake was like a father to her since she was 10. Manny even loved them like second parents. Manny began to notice Emma get a little too obsessed with the column when she dated more guys, who turned out to be the idiots she knew they would be, but at least Emma had built a wall up and it became a great story!

But as a year passed and Emma was still writing this column secretively (nobody knew who Dear heartbreaker was), somebody began to notice Emma purposely sabotaging every relationship she went into. . Manny.

"I can't help it every guy I seem to attract is some pig, loser or womanizer." Emma would say when Manny brought it up.

"What about Darrel? He was actually a nice guy." Manny reminded her.

Emma shrugged, "I had to end it, to show my readers nobody who seems perfect, is." she raised an eyebrow at Manny.

"You're harsh girl.'' giggled Ellie, sitting with them for lunch and Manny sighed. Ellie didn't help, Ellie LOVED the views her newspaper got because of Emma. She took most the credit, because Emma didn't. Couldn't, really.

Manny had to think hard when it came to the almost the end of their second college year. She had to think smart (which really hurt her brain because that was usually Emma's job to brainstorm).

Manny was unhappy that Emma was getting rid of guys who could of been good for her, so Manny thought all she needed was somebody who basically wouldn't let Emma break up with them. A guy who was determined. A guy who could hopefully change her best friends mind and fix her trust issues.

Manny now had a plan, to find the perfect guy to knock Emma off her feet, because a girl like Emma couldn't be swung, she had to be hit. And it had to be real.

But who?

Who could this perfect guy be?

((*))

"Hey girl!" Manny heard and turned towards her new college friend, Mia, and smiled. Manny now still had her long brown hair, but it flowed even longer and she had bangs too and a more toned body from her Yoga classes that she actually shared with Emma and Mia. That's how they met. No Emma today though, just Mia.

"Mia." she greeted and had waited for her at an outside cafe near campus where they usually eat lunch on Wednesdays when Emma was too busy writing her 'secret' column to her fans. Not even Mia knew she was the writer.

Mia was also followed by three guys, one guy holding her daughters hand. That was Lucas. The two had Isabelle when in highschool. The other two guys though? Manny had no clue who they were but they were no college guys. They probably worked at the auto shop Lucas did.

"Hey Isabelle!" Manny said happily as the little girl blushed and sat next to her. They all sat, and now Manny had more of a view of the mysterious guys and my, were they pantie dropping material.

The one had a backwards hat on, the cutest little light brown hairs peeking out and he was tall, and lean, and lighting a cigerette. He caught her eye before he exhaled and tried to hide his smirk.

Manny was known to be an eye grabber too. He noticed her as soon as he pulled up with his friends in his car, the bright orange civic. The girl had tight curves and wore a tank top that hugged tightly around her perfect sized tits and her hair looked so long and soft. He loved brunettes. The dimples when she smiled or laughed too was making him almost groan right then and there. Too bad he had a girl friend. But, he** was** Jay Hogart and he never took dating seriously.

Manny couldn't help but have to glance to the guy next to Jay. Even if she did feel a wierd, but good 'vibe' with Jay, she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the guy next to him was and he made her curious. He seemed like a mechanic, with his white wife beater, jeans with car grease stains on some of it. He had biceps that even made her wanting a glass of water already. Where was the damn waitress?

The only odd thing about him was, one) he wasn't drooling over her, and two) he had a business book in his hand that he dropped on the table in front of him before leaning back and trying to just enjoy a good friendly hangout.

Manny gave Mia a look, almost silently asking 'where did these guys come from and how long have you been hiding them'. But only Mia laughed, understanding that look. In highschool, Lucas, Jay and Sean were the bad boys of her school and Lucas had her in the palm of his hand easily. Thankfully, she too had him wrapped around her finger. Unfortunately, the condom broke when they had sex. But! At least they got something great out of it. Isabella.

Still though, Mia sent Manny a silent warning with a look not to both with these guys. Jay and Sean were heart throbbers, yes, but also heart breakers.

"Manny, this is Sean." she pointed at Mr Biceps in sunglasses who pushed his growing hair back but nodded politely at her. "And Jay." The guy with the backwards hat shared a mischievous grin with Manny. Mia rolled her eyes smiling. She could see the spark flying. But Jay had a girl friend. Or atleast a reoccurring girl he's been sleeping with for a month now, which was 'commitment' for him. Her name was Alex, and she was kind of a ball buster but he sorta liked that, she gave him a few laughs. But this girl in front of him now, she made him harder than any girl ever did by just a smile and dare he say it, he was even getting butterflies.

"Do you mind?" Manny couldn't help but tease Jay but admit, "The smell makes me wanna vomit."

Jay tried to hold in his smirk, biting the inside of his cheek as Sean even laughed shortly while he ashed his cigerette out, then grabbed a menu off the table.

Mia then happily put her arm on Lucas' shoulder and asked Izzy, "What are you hungry for, princess Izzy?"

Izzy, who wore a disney dress today, giggled and shouted, "Hot dogs!" they all laughed, and order when the waitress came.

As they socialized, Sean sighed and opened his book to study, not really into the 'gossip' the girls were in at the had worked 7 hours at the shop today, and he had his buisness homework to do still. He didn't think trying to work and go to school was going to be so hard but it was.

It was wierd he made it to college, Jay didn't and he honestly didn't think either of them would but he did, and this was his last year to finally finish his business course and go and get that dream of his to work out..his own auto shop. Jay was depending on him too.

"You take business too?" Manny spoke up, still a little curious about Sean.

"He's a year above us." Mia said and then gasped "Oh god, Lucas, it's your moms birthday tomorrow!" she got up quickly, grabbing Izzy's hand, "We have to go find a present before the mall closes!"

"How do you remember this stuff and I don't?" Snickered Lucas to the guys but got up, "Later guys." he paid their half the meal and left.

"Sorry Manny!" Mia called over her shoulder, running down the street with her daughter and boyfriend.

Manny giggled a bit and leaned back in her chair. No big deal. It was a nice day out. And Manny could handle a pair of two guys- no wait- ugh, get your mind out of the gutter! . . oh but, wow, were they quite the studs.

Jay leaned forward on his seat, not wanting this girl to go just yet, "So are you _passing _this course?" he taunted playfully but knew Sean even was having some difficulty. Sean didn't show it off, but the guy was actually smart when it came to stuff he knew he had to put an effort in, liking owning a business one day. So if Sean just thought about it, auto shop style, he passed with flying colors.

Manny gave him a look, "Ofcourse-" she frowned, "..I am.." nope, it was pretty hard. Emma tried helping her study but Manny was thinking of changing her major.

Sean even gave her a look, his sunglasses now hanging off his shirt. He had bright blue eyes. Oh my god- Manny now knew who he'd be perfect for. He was charming, mysterious, gorgeous and seemed responsible since studying and what kind of bad boy _tried _studying? He was clearly a good one! Just hopefully, he was single. And who didn't love a mechanic? _Ohmygod, ohmygod, oohmygod. He was perfect for Emma! A best friend would know. _

Manny now smiled brightly and scooted closer, wanting to get to know these guys more. She admitted, "It's a little tough." she grabbed out her books from her bag and the schools newspaper was sitting on top it. She had circled Emma's column on the back page just because sometimes, it was fun reading it. She went back to show Sean the part she was a bit confused about, but the guys had actually noticed the column and spoke up "In here-"

Jay cut her off, "You read this crap?" he asked, taking her newspaper.

He saved Sean by the bell though, not really wanting to do this chicks work while he was trying to focus on his.

He glanced at what Jay was now reading out loud, "Dear _Heart breaker, my name is Gabby_." he snickered already at the name, "_I don't know if my boyfriends cheating on me or not but I've been finding some horrible evidence in his college dorm, like bras even! But he's saying it's his sisters... I've never met his family though so couldn't say he was telling the truth, but we have been dating for 2 years.. __**What should I do**__?' _

Sean laughed at Jay's high pitch reading and Jay had expressed enough that he wasn't a fan of this column. Manny could tell why. She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Response." Jay said, raising his finger for everyone to listen up and cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "Dear Gabby, _Is somebody forgetting that one corny saying 'trust your gut?' It's not an annoying phrase for nothin'. Get out Gabby, while you can..and haven't met his family yet in two years? You shouldn't need my advice on this girl. You know what to do! xo- Heartbreaker." _

"bullshit." mummered Sean, getting back to work and flipping through pages.

Manny looked between them and raised her eyebrow, "You guys clearly hate the column because you've either being the type of guy whose cheating, so can't respect the column, or has actually been called out **in** the column.. or," she wrinkled her nose, "Actually there's no more options."

They both smirked at her devilishly. Ohhh, those smirks just let her read them loud and clear. Oookayy.. She got it. These guys were actual heart breakers, the real deal, the type that even made Peter Stone look like nothing.

Jay spoke again, "Let's just say Ive have a few girls ask for advice from Dear Heartbreaker about me but luckily, the mystery writer hasn't been able to figure out who I am since I don't attend your little world of college."

Manny raised her eyebrows and laughed a little then asked Sean, "you?"

Jay laughed for him, hitting Sean's shoulder, "Sean here has been able to stay clear of being mentioned in the column while even being _in_ the system and breaking hearts left to right. My little professional." he joked, putting his hand over his heard.

Wow. Manny was impressed, Sean was a player and Emma hadn't heard of him or wrote about him? He **must ** be good. Enough to fall in love with, good?

She had no intentions to hurt Emma, but, she wanted a guy to make Emma remember how good a guy could make her feel. She'd have to make Sean promise not to break her heart if she could make him agree to setting them up. She had no idea how she was going to do that though. Emma just needed to be..taught a lesson, for her own good though! That's all! A guy to tell her 'no' when she tries to purposely destroy the relationship. A guy who would put her heart back together and finally give up this bitter column that really just led back to Peter and a betraying best friend, and step Dad whom she missed.

Manny's head tilted, an imaginary light bulb appearing over her head, "So you're a bit of a ...charmer, right?" she said to Sean.

Sean sighed, closing his books. He clearly wasn't going to get done **any **work here. This girl was hot, but, he just wasn't interested today, and Jay called dibs that Sean wasn't going to fight him for. Sean had yet to find a girl worth that energy. No offense to the girl.

Jay jealously looked between the two too, "Hey, he learns from the best." teased Jay and Manny flashed him a look.

"You're too much for her." Manny declared.

"Wait...what?" Jay asked, now confused.

Sean was also and furrowed his eyebrows, "**What **are you talking about and where are you trying to go with it?" he had to chuckle a bit.

Manny bit her lip nervously. She's never told anybody this before, Emma would kill her.

"I know who Dear Heart breaker is." Manny confessed. Both guys looked amused and interested, but, why was she telling them?

"Oh god.." Jay feared, giving Manny a look, squinting his eyes at her as if he felt assaulted, "It's not you is it? Did we just rat ourselves out to THE dear heart breaker?" Jay asked Sean.

Sean eyed Manny, "She doesn't look like a writer..."

"Hey" barked Manny and pointed her finger, "I'm not, but I can easily put you in there." she teased then told Sean, "I have an offer for you."

"Is there some spark here between you guys I'm not seeing here?" Jay bittered jealously. Manny almost blushed at his obvious annoyance and Sean sighed boredly.

Manny went on, "How would you like to meet her yourself?" she asked.

"And let her put her nose into my life and expose it in your little newspaper? No thanks." taunted Sean, laughing with Jay.

"No." Manny rolled her eyes, "Charm her, get to know her, make her _fall_ for you..you don't have to fall for her, but don't let her ruin another relationship. Don't **let** yourself become another story for her column so she can go on saying every guy is bad news. Teach her a lesson, change her mind."

Jay and Sean stared at her, than shared a look with another skeptically.

"What's in it for you?" Jay asked, "Why do you wanna teach this girl a lesson?"

"Is this out of spite or trying to help her?" Sean asked, getting a wierd vibe but kind of interested. Meeting Dear Heart breaker herself, and making her fall for him? That was a nice challenge.

"Tough love." sighed Manny, "She's my best friend, and she can never know I set you up to this!" she threatened Sean.

"I haven't even agreed." he rolled his eyes, "Who says I wanna be part of this nosey girls life? She's probably not even hot.. .some nerd behind a typewriter whose..I don't know, fat? Ugly?"

Manny snickered, Emma was far from, some people tend to be put into shock when Emma outsmarts them when they think she's some dumb hot blonde, "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she amused him some more.

Sean always liked a challenge and clenched his jaw, looking to Jay for advice who shrugged.

"Would be nice to turn it around on her for once," Jay noted.

"**No** breaking her heart!" snapped Manny, almost making Jay's eyes widen at the fury across her face now. Wow, she got fiesty. She looked to Sean, "Meet me tomorrow on campus infront of school, directly at 2:30" she told Sean, standing up, "You can tell me then if you're in or out."

With that, she turned and walked off, guys watching her go but Jay watched her til out of site and finally let out a shakey breath, "She's hot."

Sean opened his books back up, not paying attention and muttered, "You're suppose to be dating Alex."

Jay smirked, "I know..." he drifted but couldn't help but glance where Manny last sat. She had the cutest dimples.. .He'd call her dimples for now on if he saw her again...he hoped he would.


	3. She's Got A Radar For Guys Like you

"Great column again, Em." smirked Ellie, sitting on Jesses desk as Emma walked around his office, packing up to leave. He read it with a low whistle too. Damn, she was cold. It was about her last ex fling.

Emma had longer hair now and a slamming body, wearing a nice high waist white skirt and black bustier. She smiled back proudly, "Thanks guys, see you tomorrow!"

Jesse smirked, shaking his head. Only he and El knew she was the Heartbreaker writer. Being a man, you'd think he hated it but whatever, brought in views and interest. Plus, she was smoking hot. She never gave him the time of day though. You'll guess why in a second.

"Wanna lock the door?" Jesse asked Ellie.

She nodded, waiting for this moment since she came in today, "Uh huh." she got up, went over, locked the door after she shut it and turned and un-did her bottons on her shirt. Jesse came over and grabbed her, lifting her up and up against his office door. He sucked on her neck and she tossed her head back, arching against him. His fingers ran through her red hair but he thought about a certain blonde when she unzipped his zipper and he fucked her against the door.

((*)).

Emma was now 19, and boy did her body show it off as she stepped down the campus' pavement step by step with her high heels. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she held her books to her chest and tried to also text at the same time to reply to Manny.

She passed some frat guys who whistled after her and she rolled her eyes, and finally pressed send to Manny.

Manny stood outside the college, waiting for Emma and her phone beeped;

_**Be there soon!**_

_**-Em.**_

Manny sighed and looked around to groan. Was he NOT coming? Sean still wasn't here. Manny just wanted him to take ONE look at her, maybe that'd change his mind.

"Glad to know you wanted to come as badly as I wanted to." came a voice and Manny gasped, turning, but saw** Jay.**

"I didn't ask for you." she groaned, and he frowned, but she just didn't want to set the guy she's been thinking about these past few days with Emma.

She then happily clapped her hands together as Sean came walking up behind. Classic jeans and wife beater on again but a plaid shirt unbottoned over his shoulders. Whatever, as long as he worked those biceps!

"I came here to say no." Sean said with a simple shrug.

"Then why'd you even come?!" hissed Manny madly, crossing her arms.

Sean looked to Jay who smirked at her..clearly HE was the one who wanted to come . .she tried to hide her blush and remembered he was some big player.

"So you're out then?" Manny asked and from behind Sean, she saw Emma about 15 feet away, walking down the stairs of their school. "Well you better get out of here cause that's her and shes got a radar for guys like you." she taunts.

Jay and Sean curiously turned and on the stairs, Emma had just dropped her books. The blonde had laughed a bit embarrassed, but thanked a group of guys who walked by and quickly bent and picked it up for her.

"The blonde?" Jay asked Manny, squinting his eyes. No freakin' way. She **was** hot. Not like Manny was to him though.

Sean's light blue eyes followed the blonde stand up straighter and tuck her hair behind her ear as she blushed, retrieving her books back from the guys who helped her pick them up and she thanked them, smiling so _sweetly._

He smirked softly; the girl had those guys wrapped around her pretty finger with no effort at all and they had no idea who she really was. And they'd never believe it probably if they were told because she seemed so Angelic. Even Sean felt like he was in heaven just now.

Her long shiney blonde hair softly blew in the wind as she made her way back down the stairs.

Jay joked, "That's unfair. Hot and ruining man kind? She should be stopped." Manny smiled, knowing he was more trying to help her get Sean on board with this.

Sean had turned back to Manny when Emma was coming over and eyed the strangers Manny was with, "I'm in." he quickly said in a whisper.

Manny was taken back, "W-what?" she needed to quickly hear that again.

"I'm in." Sean growled just as Emma stepped into the group and he wiped the look off his face, trying to act cool.

"Hey.." Emma greeted Manny and looked at Jay and then Sean even more oddly. Who were these guys?

"Em." Manny smiled, clapping her hands together awkwardly, "This is Sean." she put a hand on his arm, "we have buisness together and we're doing a project." she lied.

Emma just slowly nodded, connecting eyes with Sean and he eyed her back, scanning down her body. Jay was _right _, it was _was _unfair.

Meanwhile, Emma felt like she knew Manny was lying, but it was probably about the 'doing a project' part. Manny was probably going to fool around with guy or something. I mean, he was attractive, but she wished Manny knew better. He was **too attractive, **and that meant something to her.

"Kay." was all Emma said, looking off, "Are we going to lunch?" she asked Manny, not thinking they'd have..._intruding _guests.

Jay tried not to laugh, seeing NO SPARKS go off. The girl didn't even drool a second over Sean, she couldn't be normal! And that she wasn't.. but great love took time.

Sean sent him daggers but felt a bit ego bruised. Alright, he had to play this game harder. He can do this. Easily!

"And this is Jay!" Manny introduced the other guy.

"My lady." Jay joked, greeting Emma and bowed his head a bit at her and Manny shook her head, giggling.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She could already feel the player vibes coming off Jay, she couldn't say much for Sean, he had a mysterious aura that made her uncomfortable but you are who you hang out with right? And Jays looks, smirk and talk practically screamed 'bad boy'

"Their coming to lunch." Mannys eyes widened, seeing Emma sneak a glare at her and mouthed 'what?!'

Sean grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. This was going to be interesting

((**))

They ended up at some cute diner called The Dot.

"This place isn't so bad." Jay insisted, sitting across the girls with Sean.

Manny didn't want this to be TOO obvious, so she sat across from Sean, but that didn't mean Emma didn't get a good view of him from beside Jay. Sean was leaning on the table, boredly with his arms crossed, itching the top of his head whenever 5 minutes went by. His eyes, when he looked around, looked so wondrous and content and curiosity was getting the better of Emma. Not to mention, his biceps were almost ripping out of his shirt.

Just what kinda guy was he? Was her radar broken?

The waitress came up and asked, "What's your order?"

"Ohhh, cheeseburger." pointed Manny at her pick on the menu and passed the waitress back her menu.

"That sounds like a winner." Jay muttered, nodding at the waitress for the same and Emma passed hers as well.

"Salad." was all she said.

"What's with girls always eating s_alads _when around guys?" teased Jay but Manny gave him a look to SHUT up.

Clearly Emma wasn't most girls, and she didn't want Emma hating Jay..Manny was kinda liking having him around.

"I'm a vegetarian." Emma said, sitting back in her seat and wanting to be as far as she could from this jerk. As if _she _cared what he thought if she ate more fatty things or not. She'd eat a spare rib as messy as she could in front of the likes of him if he wanted her to prove her point.

Jay whistled lowly, feeling like this girl was just _killin _him. Good luck, Cameron.

Sean snuck a glance at Emma who just played with the straw in her drink and snapped out of it when the waitress looked at him, "You?"

God...the cheeseburger looked so good. But then he'd probably get a point off from Emma.

"Double cheese pizza." he mumbled. Not SO bad, but no meat either. He was a carnivore too. Emma did seem to notice though and he caught her eye and stared down at his arms on the table, trying not to look suspicious.

As the waitress left, a waiter walked by and noticed them, Manny and Emma noticed him too "Uh, Em." Manny awkwardly nodded up and Emma glanced up. Spinner, the last guy she dated and put on blast in the column, was standing at the end of their table, looking like a sad puppy dog.

Spinner was a great guy, but he was an ass. Or, actually, he was just desperate for female attention. He never found out Emma was the writer, but she dumped him by showing him the column about him, where Dear Heart breaker got a 'anonymous tip', from his ex girl friend Paige that he was trying to get back with her while still with Emma and they had slept together once, but he had went back to Emma. So Emma dumped him. He blamed 'Dear Heart breaker', not knowing it was truly Emma. Even Manny said he tried to hit on her before too!

"Hey Em." he tried to sheepishly grin and now the guys looked up and looked at another after, until back at Emma. She looked tense.

"Hey.." she drifted, and looked away. Spinner cringed. Ow.

The guy pulled a chair up anyways on Jay and Emma's side and whined, "Em.. will you please just talk to me?" he begged.

Manny glanced towards Sean who sat up a bit and watched the scene with narrowed eyes.

"Spin, I'm sorry." she smiled weakily, "We.. can be friends?"

"This is over what the bitch wrote in that column isn't it?" he asked and scoffed, feeling horrible, "You read it, and freaked, and now you think I'm the jerk it says I am."

The other three raised their eyebrows, knowing Emma WAS that 'Bitch' who wrote it.

"Sorry Spinner." Emma faked a smile, "The column did seem kinda _right_ about you and your texts to Paige Michealchuck who gladly showed me when I asked." she got up and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the washroom."

They watched her go and Spinner groaned, "The only girl I wanna text is you!" he exclaimed desperately in the middle of the diner but Emma was already gone and people stared at him.

He coughed awkwardly and turned toward the other three who looked at him and smirked a bit. He got up, and slowly left, extremely embarrassed.

Jay cracked up, "WOW." he said.

Manny shared a look with him, nodding and looked to Sean, "You up for this?"

"I don't even know what to fucking say to her." Sean breathed, admitting to that and Jay couldn't blame him.

"This girls intense." laughed Jay.

"Only cause she doesn't know you, she's better when you get to know her more. You're probably also sending major signals off on her 'Jerk Radar' " she taunted Jay

Jay waved her off and nodded to Sean, "Then she will read him easily too."

"Actually he seems more well mannered then you." taunted Manny.

"Guys, shut up." snapped Sean, trying to think about his and rubbed his forehead for a second. Alright. Got it..

(((*)))

Emma came out of the bathroom and saw only Sean sitting there now. She oddly titled her head and went back, sitting back down and looking for Manny and Jay. "Where'd they go?" she asked Sean, feeling a little nervous now left alone with him.

He cleared his throat, and their lunch was sat down already, "Manny forgot she had a test... Jay drove her back so she can get to it in time."

Emma's mouth shaped an o and he nodded slowly, watching her do that and grab her fork, "Okay.." she slowly said.

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

"So you_ stayed_ instead of going with your friend?" she teased a bit, trying not to smile but it was sort of funny to laugh at. And it was wierd.

If Manny left, she would of went with her. She wouldn't stay with two guys she didnt know.

Sean snickered, shaking his head, "You're so friendly." he said sarcastically. Before digging into her salad again, Emma gasped.

"I **am **friendly!"

"Coulda fooled me," he looked for the waiter, "Why don't I just get this to go?" he nodded to his food.

Emma's mouth hung.

This was perfect. Just a guy Emma needed. A guy to blast her controlling behavior. A guy who told her exactly how it was.

Emma was glaring now, right at him. He snorted, "You like getting your way a lot don't you?" he sized her up, "You're an only child, right?"

"No." Emma lied, raising an eyebrow cheekily. Ok, ok, she was. Ugh!

Sean rolled his eyes, "Would it kill you to be nice?"

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it. She looked down, playing with her food and then gave him a strange look before looking down again. He was right. She was being a little, rude, wasn't she? She just, didn't like the way she couldn't figure him out. If he was bad news or not but then again, weren't they all?

Nobody had ever said something that bugged Emma so much then when he said she was unfriendly.. and she had heard millions of people slam the 'heart breaker' writer. She just...she WAS a nice person.. sometimes she just go so-oh I don't know- bitter? Towards guys?

Emma snuck a glance at Sean, watching him lean forward a bit and reach his arm out to grab his drink of water and take a sip, his adams apple moving up and down as he gulped it down.

She looked away when he looked back at her and got up, "Well, I won't **bug** you any longer than." he taunted and went to storm off after he threw a $10 bill on the table. As he almost got to the door, he stopped and scoffed, closing his eyes. He couldn't give up yet.

Come on, what an ego boost it'd be if THEE Heart breaker writer fell for him?

_She was super gorgeous, _he thought.

"You need a ride back to school or what?" he seemed to snap a friendly offer at her, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

Emma sat there, a bit dumbfounded but sighed. Manny WAS her ride. She nodded and got up and he nodded back and tried to take a deep breath, calmly watching her grab her books and then followed him out and out the door as he held it for her and scratched the back of his head.

He snuck a glance at her ass. A pretty nice one too.. and watched her hips swing side to side as he directed her to his car. _Maybe this was worth it. Hmph._

He opened the door for Emma once he unlocked her side and the two narrowed their eyes at another before she got in. "Thankyou." she said politely, but with a taunting smile on her lips. He shut the door when she got comfortable on the passanger sear and snickered, shaking his head.

She was a piece of work. A piece of work making him throb a little hard in his pants.

This was going to be a hell of a ride.


	4. Plot Twist

Emma had needed to go home, not back to school and Sean pulled up into her driveway. She was sorta impressed with how well he drove and seemed to know about cars, there was hardly talk so he thought he'd go on about that. For not being a talker, he sure didn't shut up about cars. Emma snuck a smile at him as he spoke about his passion.

When he parked, he stopped talking, noticing how rich these condo apartments looked. Hell, he should of known her and Manny were the privileged type..most college students were. He worked his ass off at work to pay through college.

"So having your own car business is like..your dream?" Emma asked him, snapping him out of it.

Woah, did he say that? He was on such auto pilot when talking about cars on the way here..

And secondly, she was actually listening? He turned his head, a little impressed she kinda cared to listen.

"Yea.." he drifts, eyeing her closely as she nodded slowly.

She was a little shocked. She wasn't sure if this guy had plans or not for the future...most guys didn't. Sean did.

"well, thanks." Emma said and grabbed her books after opening the car door.

He smirked, watching her get out, "it was..interesting."

She tossed him a look, knowing that was sarcastic since of their bickering an hour ago but she did let a small laugh out before she closed the door and left. She had tons of studying to do.

When she closed the door, Sean's smirk turned to a grin hearing her laugh and watched her walk away as he tapped his finger on his steering wheel.

Should he go, or stay, and go ask her on a date or something?

((**))

Emma got into her apartment, setting her keys down and tiredly laid down on the couch. She paused, and let lunch cross over her mind again.

How wierd that Manny had ditched her...

Her door knocked, and she groaned, feeling SO tired but got back up. When she opened the door, Sean leaned off the frame since he was waiting for her and he stood a bit, nervously?

"What.." Emma drifted, oddly looking around him. Did he need something? Did his car break down? Ugh! She really needed to study and couldn't handle **distractions.**

"Go out with me this weekend." he seemed to order, and not ask.

Emma snickered just at that demand, but then blinked. HE was asking her out? I mean she's had some really good looking guys go after her, but he was a 10 and a half. The blue eyes, the smirk, the muscles. All in all, this about said he was TROUBLE.

"No."

Sean's mouth dropped and he madly shook his head, "Why not?'

"I'm not dating right now." she shrugged, and leaned on her open door. Couldn't he take the hint she knew he was trouble?

Nobody could look like _that_ and not be bad news..

"didn't say it'd be a _date_." Sean taunted cheekily.

"then what would it be?" Emma asked, trying not to smile but laughed shortly and shook her head.

Sean dug his hands into his jeans, "I don't know, two people at a movie theatre the same time."

"Sorry but no." Emma wanted to whipe the smile off her face, but couldn't. He was good ! But she was better.

Sean stopped her from closing the door, "I'll change your mind." he promised.

"Okay." Emma sarcastically said and he finally grinned, letting her shut the door and she locked it, just incase.

She mouthed 'wow' walking back to her couch. What a persistent jerk. No means no ! She sat to study, and opened all of her books and put the lamp on the side table of the couch on. She leaned forward and tried to focus, but her eyes slowly drifted to the door.

She giggled a little, shaking her head.

((**))

"Can you have it in by Tuesday?" Jesse asked Emma in her office the next day.

Emma groaned, putting her elbows on her desk and head in hands, "I'm struggling to finish it by Wednesday with just my classes test coming up. Please don't put more pressure on me." she begged.

Jesse leaned on the door and chuckled, "Fine, no pressure. But get it done for Tuesday." he winked.

"Maybe I'll write about you!" hollared Emma after him and he laughed. Both knew she wouldn't, or the column would be ripped out.

Frickin Jesse.. Emma scowled and needed to take a break for the day.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. Manny! Perfect.

_**Come home if you're not busy, we can chill at the pool on this nice sunny Thursday afternoon!- Manny.**_

Emma sighed in relief. Good idea! She could use a swim, it'd relax her. .

(((**)))

"Manny!" she called as she entered the apartment. But she didn't find just Manny but infact, Jay and **Sean **standing with her. . in their swimming trunks, with _no shirts _on.

Manny grinned evil, Emma COULD NOT say no to Seans abs, **could she?**

Emma tilted her head, trying not to stare as the guys turned and noticed her and she snapped her eyes to Manny, "Aren't _we_ going to the pool?"

"Yea!" Manny beamed, showing off her pink bikini that Jay also admired her in and both grinned at Emma.

"We're ready." Jay insists, but knew what Emma meant. She didn't want THEM to come.

"You're whose not." Sean declared, raising an eyebrow but smirked to Emma's cute little high waited short skirt that flowed, and then a floral pattern bustier. She could wear such little clothes and still look respectable. How'd she do that?

"Let me change.." muttered Emma mostly to Manny and walked to her room

The three shared looks.

Emma leaned on her bedroom door, scoffing. Who were these guys and why wouldn't they go away? Manny had the WORST taste in guys. I mean yeah, VERY good looking,, Sean himself was probably one of the best looking guys she's ever seen, but with Manny's track record for the type of guys she knew? They were probably just looking for their next victims. Like Sharks In The water

Emma changed into her white bikini and stepped in front of the mirror. She looked good, but wrinkled her nose. She changed into her red bikini. .. not bad, made her tan glow- Why was she caring?! It was only going to get wet. She rolled her eyes and finally slipped on short jean shorts.

"ok." she said, coming back and holding a folded towel.

The guys had beers in their hands now and Manny carried a small radio. When Emma stepped in, two beer cans dropped to the ground.

They looked at it and Jay scowled to Sean who picked one up, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Something had..distracted him.

"You're lucky it didn't explode." Jay said, picking up the other and put it into his group of beer since Sean couldn't handle looking after such delicate deliciousness.

Sean sneered back at him, "It **fell**." his eyes turned back to Emma who hadn't read into the fact he actually mentally dropped it when she stepped in . He watched her turn to go walk to the front door, watching her bikini top strap swaying side to side against her smooth archy back, her hair also falling down it too.

Sean removed his eyes and followed after Manny. When Jay was last out, Emma shut the door and locked it and they went to the pool.

The pool was in the back of their apartment building, a family of 5 was JUST leaving as they entered.. thank god. Good timing!

When they got in, they jumped into the pool, but the girls got out and laid out on their towels to tan just 5 minutes later.

Manny had laid on her stomach, Emma on her back and the guys cracked open beers to chuckle and stay in the pool.

Sean slid his hair back and sipped his beer. The water went to his waist from where he stood in the shallow end and he looked like a God with the water dripping down his bare chest and abs, off his biceps.

Jay and him were talking as the radio to the side was playing Motley Crue and Manny nudged Emma.

"God he's cute eh?"

Emma was still on her back with her sunglasses on and snickered, "_Cute?"_ she mocked..knowing he was more than that and Manny did too. What was Manny trying to pull?

Manny was impressed Emma noticed, and sighed dreamily, "Maybe you and he could-"

"No."

"Why?!" Manny pouted.

Emma snuck another glance at Sean. His hair dripping wet, and he was laughing at whatever Jay was saying in the pool.

"He's too perfect." Emma laid back down and tried to end the conversation, "Which means something has to be off."

"So what if he _looks_ perfect? That's not his fault he's blessed with good looks...look at us?" giggled Manny.

Emma just giggled lightly and shook her head, "Hes different." Emma then thought about that, he did seem _different. _Manny eyed Sean too when he glanced over, not in ear shot or anything but she passed him a frown. This whole thing wasn't going to plan. Sean looked away and frowned a bit, sipping his beer.

When Manny was back in the pool and Emma was almost drifting to sleep while tanning, she shrieked a little, covering her face when water dripped down on her and laughed, "Really, Sean?!"

He leaned over her to grab another beer out of the cooler and went back to standing over her.

"Your blocking my sun." Emma said, putting her sunglasses on her head also noted, "And getting me drenched." She sat up when she noticed him sit down.

Did she give him an invitation to sit down NEXT to her? She noticed this one drop of water, falling down the middle of Sean's body slowly and she put her sunglasses back on, not wanting to be caught looking at that and shook her head when he looked over and offered her a beer.

"No thanks." she smiled sweetly but they both knew she was acting annoyed.. why couldn't she just accept the fact he wasn't going anywhere?

He chuckled though and sipped his beer. Emma noticed how fast his hair was drying but liked to see it wet.. with it slicked back all wavely? His eyes shined brightly from the sun and he just looked utterly sexy.

Emma scoffed silently, wishing this guy would give it up already. She felt the hair on her arms stick up.

"So did you think about it?" Sean asked, snapping her out of it.

Emma watched Manny start a pool game of beach ball with Jay, "Think about what?" Emma asked, glancing at Sean weirdly. What was he talking about ?

She glanced back at the game between the two in the pool and tilted her head watching Manny giggle wildly at Jay trying to hit the ball back to her with just one hand, since the other hand held a beer.

"Going on that date with me this weekend." he said simply.

He hid his grin when she gasped in disbelief, giving him a look, "1) I already said _no_." she reminded and taunted, "2) You said it _wouldn't of been_ a **date**."

"fine, _did you think_ about going out on _**not a date **_with me?" Sean corrected himself, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Emma exclaimed. The nerve of this guy!?

"Do you need more time?" he asked as if concerned, not wanting to take the obvious hint. The girl meant a solid no. . but he didn't wanna give up.

"No Sean." she said, staring him in the eye to get the memo, "no means no." she scoffed, looking back to Manny and Jay.

Manny was laughing as he was playfully splashing her, and Jay stopped, grinning to Mannys pout. Emma sighed, god..obvious flirtation much? She watched them smile into anothers eyes and her shoulders dropped. Oh no... Manny really did like him.

"You should think about trying to use the word 'Yes', more." Sean confirmed.

Emma was still sitting up, but leaned back on her arms a bit as she playfully tilted her head towards Sean, "**Yes**, I'm denying your offer. **Yes** you annoy me a little."

He grinned with those dimples that Emma was beginning to curse. They were so damn adorable, and his eyes smoldered her as he gave that sexy smirk after he stopped grinning.

She rolled her eyes smiling and got up and his eyes followed her like prey, "See you this weekend!" he hollered and she snickered, opening the fence to leave but tossed him one more look.

As if.

(((((***)))))))

Emma walked out of her class on her phone, happily talking to Manny on the other end..

_Emma: Can you believe it? I already think I aced my test and I already have an idea of what to do for Jesse by Tuesday...just gotta work on it this weekend._

_Manny: Awesome Em, I'm proud of you! It's Friday so how about we celebrate?_

_Emma: It was just a silly stupid test.._

_Manny: But you're juggling so much with the tests, classes, and column. You deserve a break!_

_Emma: What'd you have in mind?_

_Manny: How about dinner at Riccos?_

_Emma: Sort of not in my college budget... how about just icecream?_

_Manny laughed: It'll be one me! I'll ask Ellie and Mia to maybe meet us there? Be like, a girls night._

_Emma: Alright, I'll meet you there by 6 then_

_Manny: Make it 7 and we got a date_

_Emma laughs: Alright, bye._

She hung up, and squished through the rest of the people in the halls to get to her last class. When she got home, Manny wasn't there. Guess she had gone to pick up Mia or something.

She changed to go and got into something a bit more fancy for being Riccos Resturant. She came out with her hair curled slighty, and wearing a short silky dark blue dress with white polka dots. It was tight around her upper frame and ribs, than flowed so prettily around her waist down to her thighs (A little short, or maybe her legs were just so long. Either way, she looked stunning). The dress made her back bare, but bow tied across the middle of her back.

She then pushed her feet into black highheels.

With that, she left.

Emma called Manny as she walked up the stairs of Ricco's restaurant.

Emma: Hey, I'm here.

Manny: Cool! I'm inside, just ask for Manny's table.

Emma nodded and hung up, as a doorman opened the door for her and she thanked him. She then went to the host desk.

"For Manny?" Emma asked, looking around the restaurant but didn't see her yet. How do you not see a group of college girls!?

The place was beautiful, classical music playing softly in the background and candles in the middle of the white clothed circular tables.

"Right this way." smiled the waiter, leading Emma.

Emma looked down at her phone, seeing Manny had texted her as she followed the waiter.

**'Please don't kill me'**

**-Manny.**

Why'd she want to kill her? Did she pick a bad tabl- she stopped walking as the waiter did, but she didn't see Manny or any girls for that matter... only Sean at a two seater table, staring up at her with that devilish grin and she almost dropped her phone.

"It's rude to text when on a date." Sean told her and she stood there in shock.

Manny was a little snake. Sean was the devil himself too! She felt so...tricked! Her body felt those goosebumps around him again, and her heart pounding unnaturally.

"Wh.." Emma snapped out of it when the waiter went around her, "Where's Manny?" she asked Sean

"Ma'am.." the waiter said pulling out her chair. She didn't want to be rude but DID huff as she sat and Sean laughed a bit, leaning back in his chair and seemed to be eyeing her down.

"you're a stubborn thing, aren't you?" Sean asked, while nodding like he already knew.

"Manny's not here is she?" Emma shot back.

"Well you can't blame her for not wanting to go with us on a date." he teased.

"Not a date!" Emma exclaimed and shut her mouth, looking around embarrassed as some people glanced over.

"You look good for it not being a date." Sean huskily admitted, loving the polka dots and how she sat in her seat, legs crossed and looking so, feminine, elegant.

He had to admit, he never dated many girls who respected themselves or could make themselves as pretty as she could.

She looked _really _good. And she didn't even try. She thought this was only a girls night, Manny said.

"You and Manny set this up." Emma put it together now, squinting her eyes at him like she was figuring him out, not believing her own best friend would do this too her. and Why!?

Waiter came back and Sean just ignored her, "Can we get white, instead of red?" he asked when the waiter had red wine in his hand and then nodded, leaving again.

"You can't just force people out on dates!" Emma whispered to him, raising an angry eyebrow so he understood she was mad since she couldn't yell in a restaurant.

"I think I did." cringed Sean playfully, but smirked and her mouth dropped. He **was **a little devil. The worst kind! A charming player.

"Here you are.." the waiter in a suit said, coming back with white wine.

Emma glanced back at the wine twice and she shifted a little. That was _really _expensive wine. When he passed them the glasses, and left, Emma turned back to Sean a little less mad.

"He just poured you Angelo." she said matter of factly.

Sean gave a confused look, "Is that some snob wine type?" he asked, sipping it.

"probably the most expensive in this place.." she admitted

"It's fine." he shrugged but examined the glass as he swallowed, "Not worth it though, not that good." he grabbed the bottle to inspect it. Emma would laugh at how cute he looked, examining a wealthy wine like it wasn't that good and he was right, just a perk rich snobs tried to say to make them look better. Sean probably knew and had better booze at home. He was bad boy like that.

Emma finally put her hands on the table, taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving." she declared and went to get up.

"don't you trust your friends opinion of me?" Sean asked.

"No." Emma laughed a little, "A world of no."

"Why?"

"Manny has the worst taste in guys." Emma simply noted.

Sean frowned, and noticed her 'Dear Heartbreaker' attitude coming out. He could stand her stubborn attitude at time, it was just a part of who she was, and it was cute getting her all worked up and her smiles in the end made it worth it; but when her Dear Heart breaker attitude and hatred for guys came out, he knew that wasn't her. That was something else.

Maybe she had been hurt in the past?

"Just cause she hasn't found the right guy yet doesn't mean she has bad taste" Sean declared. As Sean spoke, Emma couldn't help but notice how his shirt and eyes matched...so blue. . so pretty . He cleaned up well going from bad boy to Prince charming.

She snapped out of it and plastered on a smile, "Well then you seem to have her approval, how about me and her switch seats and you can stalk her?"

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself, I'm **not **_stalking_." he paused..was he? He narrowed his eyes at her and then thought about it.

Maybe he was. Maybe this was turning out more than just a challenge for him.

"Your main course." came the waiters snoody voice as he came over but not with the food, no he made two other waiters come out just to each give a plate to Sean and Emma

"Your _ordered _for me?" Emma asked Sean.

He must of missed her anger rising, "To save you time." he muttered, picking up his fork. Damn she was hard to please.

"That is **so rude!"** Emma exclaimed.

Sean dropped his fork, rolling his head back. Emma was not giving him a fucking break here. "Jesus, are you some feminist?" he whispered at her

"Ya!" she didn't mind raising her voice, "Im a **girl, **so yes I am!"

_oh shit, _wrong thing to say..

Sean's eyes widened seeing Emma bolt up and go to leave, muttering 'jerk' at him. He got up as quick as he could and caught her before she left the dining area.

Some people looked over and oddly watched the couple look in a fight or something.

"**Emma**.."

She stiffened a bit. He hadn't said her name before, and the way he did just now sorta made her tense. She slowly looked back at him.

He looked sorry, he looked like he _was_ really trying..

Sean took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." his eyes held the exact same emotion he spoke of, and Emma believed him then glanced around to see people staring.

She coughed awkwardly, and walked back to their table and he followed behind, scratching the back of his neck and passed a sorry glance at a near by table.

The waiter had been waiting at the table for them, hoping they came back and didn't just dine and dash. The guy looked like some James Dean punk.

They sat back down and Sean asked of him, "Can you please take these back? We're ordering again." he said, connecting eyes with Emma but smirked a little.

Guess she can have her way tonight..

((*))

"See? Not so bad." Sean taunted Emma, following her down the stairs out of the restaurant after they finished eating and paid.

Emma laughed, nodding, not SO bad.

"But, won't ever happen again." she declared, giving him a look that this was **it**. As far as a girl like her, and guy like him could go.

"I'm sorry.." he paused, giving her a weird look, "Was that not better the second time around? Cause I swear I even made you _laugh _ a few times." and possibly blush; but that was his fault, she caught him staring at her during desert.

They stopped out front in the night, the restaurants lights shining down on them and she shrugged her shoulders sadly, "I'm sorry, it was fun.. but you're just _not_ my type."

_Hot as fuck, isn't your type? _Emma thought to herself.

"Amuse me with **what is.**" Sean shot back, knowing from Manny that Emma just got rid of anybody she DID date and seemed 'her type'

Emma passed him a sympathetic look, "Your what? 21?" she asked him. He seemed a little older..

"22."

"Ok.." Emma says, "I'm 19. I don't know what I want." she teased, "Does that help? I'm focusing more on my studies than dating right now and you're wasting your time."

"What about that Spinner guy?" he reminded her.

Emma opened her mouth and then sighed, "That was a glitch." she shrugged and joked a bit, "Work purpose." she seemed to of looked like it was only her joke to be in on, but Sean got it. She dated Spinner for her column.

So why not date Sean? Use him for the column? Sean didn't get it.. he knew she enjoyed SOME of tonight.

"Manny said you dated two other guys the past other month."

"Manny needs to shut up." barked Emma and he smirked at how mad her eyes could flash, and then she would look sheepish that she just blurted out like that, "I gotta get home." she said, walking to a cab til she gasped a bit, feeling his hand grab hers.

_Oh god please don't do that. _She thought

She looked back up slowly, her Hazel eyes locking on his blue ones from under her eyelashes.

"I'll drive you." he muttered, still not looking happy about the rejection but nodded at her when she slightly did so back and he guided her hand in hand for a second to his car, til he let go and got his keys.

Emma felt the emptiness when he let go and she crossed her arms, her hand still tingling. Emma eyed him as he unlocked the door. . why did he want her so bad?

She looked away when he looked up and then got in.

They drove in silence, and Emma noticed Sean seem pretty... down about this. Sean also noticed himself feeling that way too.

Damn. He really wanted her.

Plot twist.


	5. Double Date

"Sure I can force her on a date but I can't force her to like me, Manny." growled Sean, leaning on a staircase in school with her the next week.

Manny sighed, shaking her head, "I don't get you...you have the looks, the charms.."

"She's not fallin for it." muttered Sean, watching students pass them as he spoke and then back up to her.

"No, she _did _agree you seemed perfect." Manny protested.

Sean lit up, "_**Really**_?" wow, Emma said that? He smirked a bit, wondering what else she really thought of him.

"She just needs to be shown you're more than just looks." Manny said, "You need to stop raging out when she bugs you."

"But she's gets so under my damn skin." Sean shot back madly, "I **never,**" Sean gave Manny a serious look, "had this much trouble with a girl before. I've dated other feminists too and it was easy as pie."

"Em's hard as a rock." teased Manny back.

His shoulders dropped and he leaned more back against the wall. Yea, she is. She made him feel like a small bug. Maybe he deserved it? "Maybe this is how the other girls I've used in my past felt like." he said out loud, feeling a bit guilty.

"Go to the editing office." Manny told him, writing something on her binder when she opened it and ripped out the paper for him, "It's in building 2. She'll be there."

"What do I say?"

"Just say you're stopping by." Manny rolled her eyes, "I don't know, you're supposed to be the charmer." she taunted then she blushed, "I gotta go meet Jay now."

Sean rolled his eyes but nodded, Jay didn't shut up about it all last night.. Manny was letting him bring her to dinner. Sean huffed as she walked away, but nodded and looked back down at the paper in his hands with a determined look in his eyes before charging over to building 2

((((((((****)))))))

Emma sat at her office desk, gazing at her computer screen and kinda...not paying attention to work. Something was on her mind..

"Hey." Jesse said, coming in and she jumped a bit.

"God Jesse." she laughed a little, catching her breath.

From outside her office, Ellie sat at the front desk in the main office room, and glared back into the room they were in. Her and Jesse were over, and she wasn't stupid or blind to his thing for Emma.

"What'd you need?" Emma asked Jesse.

From outside her office, Sean walked into the main office, and he noticed some redhead at the front and went over.

"Hey." he greeted.

The redhead, Ellie, looked up and just stared, her mouth dropping. _Holy hunk of man.._

"H-hi." she stuttered a little and looked around oddly, she'd never seen him before. Was he part of the newspaper crew?

"Looking for Emma Nelson?" he asked politely.

Ellies eyes grew larger and he tried not to smirk. Yea, she knew who Emma really was too then huh? And she must be thinking that Sean was Emma's new column interest... but damn, he couldn't even get a date out of her.

Plus, Ellie couldn't find one single flaw on this guy. What could Emma possibly find and write about?

"Just over there." Ellie said, smiling sweetly and couldn't help it, he was so gorgeous... she followed him from behind to Emma's office.

She had to See if this was some new love interest. If not, maybe she'd try? She'd gladly give up Jesse for mystery man here with the biceps.

Inside Emma's work space...

Jesse had smirked and came over, leaning on the side of the desk she sat on and she shifted a little, rolling her chair back and crossed her legs.

She couldn't help but notice his smirk was a little slimey, not much like a smirk she knew on someone else that wore it well and with pride.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Nothing.. how was your weekend?" he asked, and gazed down her body slowly as she began to talk. Tight black mini skirt, white blazer and sheer light grey tank top under that that gave a good view of her breasts..specially from up top. Her blonde hair straight, tossed to the side-

The door knocked, snapping Jesse out of staring hungrily at Emma and turned to some guy he didn't know. .. but he didn't happy and had his eyes right on him. Caught.

"Sean?" Emma looked at him and then glanced at Ellie with a glare to of let him in here. He'd wonder what she was doing in here!

"Manny said you'd be here." Sean shrugged and Jesse got off Emma's desk and Ellie gave her boss a 'not surprised' look that he was trying to hit on Emma, _again._

"What do you do here?" Sean asked , leaning on the door frame and waiting to see what kind of story she'd give to him. Even Ellie and Jesse looked back at Emma, interested.

"Um." Emma completely zoned out while looking at him and then snapped out of it. Jesus, he was such a friggen distraction.

What did she tell everyone who asked this question?

OH RIGHT!

"I edit." she lied, and coughed slightly hearing her voice crack a bit. Why'd it feel so weird to lie to him?

"Like spell checker?" he asked, smirking a bit. She was a little liar, no good at it either.

Emma nervously played with her hands as she nodded, "Yup, human form spell checker." she lightly joked but noticed him walking over and 'Dear heart breaker' letters were on the computer.

Even Ellie's eyes widened, swinging her hands behind Sean's back, trying to signal her to shut it of.

Emma raised her hand to try to shut it off, but the button wouldn't go. Oh shit! She panicked and before he walked around the desk and saw, she had to think quick and stood up, blocking him and now face to face rather closely.

He raised his eyebrows impressed, she really wanted it kept a secret. And she really, really smelt good today. Was that vanilla?

Damn. She was good. Consider him distracted.

Ellie smirked, seeing the tension between the two and peaked at Jesse, hoping he did too. He sneered at the scene.

She smiled so softly, pink lips and white pearls. She looked up at him through her long pretty eyelashes, "wanna go get lunch? I'm _starving_." she gave him the biggest puppy eyes he couldn't resist but stare at.

Wow. Little liar, and little flirt when she wanted to be too, Sean noticed. Must be to try to get him to go. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If she wanted him to go so bad? She could agree to one more thing.

"What about going to the NBA game tonight?" Sean asked.

Emma actually perked up a bit. Basketball? She **loved **the Rapters. She almost groaned though. Sean was being too damn perfect, and was having things in common with her. "No."

"No?" he raised his eyebrows, blown away.

Ellie even snorted, "I'll go."

They all even turned to look at her.

"Ya I have tickets too." Jesse muttered under his breath.

Emma tried to explain, "I said no.. dating. ." but even as she said the words, even a sting of pain met her own eyes.

_Go out with him you idiot! _She thought to herself.

Sean was staring at her. He didn't get it. He didn't get what she hated about him so much. Why did she tell Manny he seemed perfect, yet when he was with her, she acted like she hated him?

"Go rapters." Ellie said, butting in again with a shy laugh, her eyes still glued to Sean. She had heard Emma say 'no dating'. So, he was up for grabs right?

Sean caught Ellie eyeing him up and down, and he turned back to Emma, narrowing his eyes at her for a moment before turning back to Ellie

Fine.

No more Mr Nice Guy. If Emma was going to just play him, he was going to mess with her too. Or at least hope this hurt.

"Alright," Sean nodded at Ellie, reaching into his pockets and gave one ticket to her, "It's a date."

Ellie's eyes almost widened, but she tried to act cool, taking it slowly out of his hands and then catching his smirk at her. Her knees went weak.

From behind, Emma felt her hands clenching tightly into fists, her eyes narrowing between Ellie and Sean before clenching her jaw and baring a tight smile when he turned back to her.

"Have fun." was all she said, leaning on her desk. He bit the end of his tounge and just shrugged with a nod. "I intend to."

Sean swallowed down his anger. "Here's my number." Ellie said to him but his eyes stayed on Emma until ripping them off her when Ellie handed him a peice of paper. She giggled a bit and promised Emma, "I'm sure we'll have tons of fun."

Emma felt a jealous sting.

"Not all fun." Jesse informed, reaching into his coat pocket and showed off his two tickets. "I'll be going to." he nodded at Emma, "Why don't you just come?" he raised his hands in defense when Emma narrowed her eyes sharply at him.

She told him no to dates ALL the time, what didn't he get?

Even Sean glared at him.

"As friends." he turned to Sean and Ellie, "We can all go together," he nodded towards them as he looked back to Emma.

Ellie squealed before Emma could say no, "Oh my god, tonight is going to be killer! I have to go tell my friend that I'm going, she'll be so jealous, she loves the Rapters" she told Sean and then smiled sweetly, pointing a little at the paper in his hands."Call me."

With that, she left. You know what her friend also liked? Hot guys with biceps too.

Meanwhile, Sean was now stuck in a room with Emma and Jesse.

"So? You comin?" Jesse asked Emma.

Emma was now holding a _'I'm glaring at you but I'm not cause I don't really care about your date but I do'_ stare on Sean. She decided to snicker and shrug. "Sure."

If Sean wanted to try and make her jealous, she'd do the same.

Sean's glare hardened on her and she smiled happily at him, hoping it bugged him and by god it did, she was crawling under his skin again. She was going to be the death of him.

_Why say yes to womanizing Jesse but not Sean? _Emma thought even to herself. _Because you actually like Sean and aren't threatened by Jesse.. We hate Jesse, he has no chance in wiggling his way to your heart._

"Ellie's an awesome girl, man." Jesse told Sean before he left, tapping the tickets in his hand on Sean's chest, "You'll love her."

Emma wanted to punch Jesse. And so did Sean, **hard, **and almost did. The guys almost stood nose to nose, almost silently telling another they both knew the other really wanted Emma and it was war now.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Author notE: I kind of changed up the story! If you want to see more, start reviewing! Review motivate me**


	6. My Prince Charming

"You guys made it!" Ellie happily cried, in a yellow jersey, for the other team . She didn't get the 'memo' they were all raptors fans.

Sean looked over his shoulder from sitting beside Ellie and watching the players warm up. He leaned forward, until he leaned back, eyeing Emma and Jesse as he allowed them to move past him to sit.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes as she squished past him into her seat, right next to him unfortunately.

The crowd was loud, everyone was cheering, and Emma even wore her little red tank top jersey and fashionable blue fitted jeans. Her hair was slightly wavy and so pretty, Sean couldn't stop staring.

"Good timing." Jesse joked as he sat down next to Emma and leaned forward to nod at Sean who finally snapped out of it.

"This is so exciting!" Ellie bellowed beside Sean, smiling over at him and holding her fountain drink.

Sean sighed and confessed to himself that this was going to be a long night

He bared a tight smile back at Ellie.

(((*)))

The game was wild, the Raptors were winning, and even Sean and Emma were in such a good mood about that since they were now even talking to another before last quarter.

Jesse even sat boredly next to Emma, who was laughing with Sean and both of them even turned away from their 'dates' on the other side of them. Ellie even kept narrowing her eyes time to time but was now sucking on her straw of her empty cup.

Sean shook his head at Emma and pointed his left hands finger down at his right hand, trying to make a point, "Anthony Bennett is **the star** basketball player."

Emma looked at him like he was crazy, but was smiling so much her cheeks hurt, "No way, Bruno is! You're not a fan if you don't know that."

Sean silently laughed and snickered, "In your dreams." he grabbed his phone from his pocket, "You wanna check their stats right now?" he raised a sexy eyebrow up at Emma.

"Sure." Emma nodded, cooly leaning back in her seat to watch the game but whispered back to him kind of sexily with a bit of a playful tone, "If you're okay with being _**beaten.**_" she cornered her eyes, trying to hold her smile in but it crept out as they locked eyes and she giggled.

He grinned and shook his head, putting his phone away and smiled back at her, looking her over at how happy and giggly she was right now. Being herself.

Emma was everything he wanted in a girl. It was becoming suffocating to know and to know also he can't have her. Why was she doing this to him? To them and what they could be? They could be so good together.

Ellie snapped their moment apart, "Sean, I need a refill." she said, and they both turned to her.

Emma sat up and tried to focus more on the game, clearing her throat and remembering Sean came with **Ellie.**

Sean glanced back at Ellie, back to Emma, then the game, "UH..but-"

"Please." pouted Ellie as he looked back and frowned. He nodded though, being the good guy he was

"Yea. Sure." he got up, cursing under his breath, but went to go grab another.

Emma watched the timer, hoping he'd be back before the last minute of the game. She glanced back at Ellie, too tense when she sees that Ellie already had her eyes cornered at her, eyes filled with jealousy.

Emma felt the guilt rush in as she realised she was ruining their date.. . . but she also didn't mind because she didn't want this date to happen.

Emma groaned quietly, noticing how much she didn't want Sean to be with Ellie right now. Oh god! What if they were going home together?!

"I'm back, I'm back. Here." Sean quickly past the pop to Ellie and sat next to her as she gushed and wrapped her arms around his.

"Aww, thankyou!" She sipped it and wrinkled her nose. "Oh!. . .It's diet."

Both Emma and him narrowed their eyes at Ellie to not make him get up to fix it. Game was almost over!. Her mouth opened, and she bared a smile, "Yummy!" she lied, laughing uneasily.

She watched by the side at how Emma and Sean got up and even cheered when the game was over, Raptors winning, Bruno getting the last goal in.

"Told yeah!" Emma yelled over the music, alarm and cheers in the stadium as she stood next to Sean who laughed and even shared a highfive with Jesse.

"Yea u did." Sean nodded and then felt Ellie's hand touch his arm and turned his head to look at her. What'd she want? Another pop? He had almost forgot what it was like to date boring so/so chicks.

Then, Ellie leaned up and kissed him, holding the back of his head and pushing her petite body up against his hard tall one.

The kiss was semi long enough for Emma to catch it, and Sean to realise what just happened and Ellie kissed him softly that it seemed to Emma like a 'cute first date kiss'. But Sean hadn't even understood what had happened for most of it.

He pulled away, and Ellie smirked up at him, as Emma had already turned, her gut knotted up.

"Uh.."

Ellie smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulder, "Felt like you deserved it for being such a good date.. And our team won."

Sean tried not to laugh and motioned down to her shirt, "Ellie, you're wearing the other teams jersey."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, "Want to get out of here?" she asked in all seriousness.

Sean's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"We're going." Jesse announced, leading Emma out the other exit way and Sean and Ellie turned

"See yeah!" Ellie happily called.

Sean turned to look at them, Ellie behind him, waving them off. Sean looked rather torn as he itched the back of his neck, nervous and wreck like, locking eyes with Emma before she turned and followed Jesse away. The more they distanced themselves, the more it became unbearable for Sean.

_She couldn't possibly be going home with him, right? _Sean thought antsy like to himself.

((*))

"This way, Prince Charming." Ellie giggled and said to a very distracted Sean as they walked down the street to try to catch a cab. It was late, and the sky was black.

Sean looked around, hoping they'd catch Emma and Jesse outside the stadium, but nothing. He swallowed and turned back to Ellie who caught a cab and leaned on the door as she crawled in.

She peaked up at him still standing outside as he clenched his jaw and looked around once more..

"Coming or not?" she purred

He cursed himself. And then Emma, for doing this to him.

"I'm going to walk home. It's pretty close from here." He lied, and stepped back, about to close the door.

She gasped and shook her head, trying to wrap herself around this, "Wait what?! You're not coming back with me?"

"Um." Sean thought of a nicer way to put this, but had somewhere to be and had to make it there fast. "No." he slammed the door shut and jogged away.

The taxi instantly drove away, with a shocked and insulted Ellie in the back seat. Sean ran across the busy street of Toronto and headed for Emma's place as soon as he could, bolting out into a run.

At a stop light, he grabbed his phone and dialed Manny's number.

"Hello?" she answered, groggily.

"Is Emma there?" he panted.

"Sean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, is she **there **?"

"I don't know, I'm in my room."

"Can you check!?"

"Geez, yes! Hold on."

Silence for a few moments. Then she came back.

"Not yet. She should be home soon though, how was the game-"

Sean had already hung up, breaking out into run again towards Emma's place before he could even re think it.

(((*)))

"That Sean?" Jay asked, beside Manny in her bed.

Manny was biting her lip as she set the phone down but then snapped out of it and nodded. She sat next to him, her blanket covering her naked body as they laid in her bed.

Jay laid beside in her pillows, and he frowned, seeing the worry across her face. He felt his stomach turn and asked, "You regret this?"

She turned, and opened her mouth, but didn't know how to explain. She got lost in his touch when he reached over and carressed her hair behind her ear, such concern over his face that warmed her heart.

Nobody looked at her the way Jay did. She didn't want this look to ever go away.

"Cause I don't." he admitted, "That back there? Was.." he smirked, trying not to get raunchy as he remembered how they went at it right after they came home from their dinner date.

Dinner date was fun, and good, other than Manny spilling the hot sauce over Jay's pants part. Not a good combination for where his 'boy' was placed. It made her laugh though, and as much as it stung a little, it still made him happy to hear her sexy little raspy laugh and it was definitely a memorable date.

She was beautiful tonight too, before he of course stripped her dress off. How could he not of? She took his pants to clean in the washer, for him to chill around the apartment in his black boxers and shirt, with her teasing him until it got hot and heavy with a kiss.

Then this.

She was a total minx and fox in bed, and he had totally reached all of her standards.

Manny smiled happily to Jay's words and he grinned slowly back, leaning closer, and they tenderly kissed. It lasted a minute, getting more heated up and Jay crawling back over her.

His fingers carressed through her long black hair and he panted against the kiss, kissing her harder and pushing his body more between her legs. She wrapped one around his waist and moaned when he pulled away from the kiss to kiss around her neck.

Her moans made him hard as a rock, and his heart clenched when she said his name. Then suddenly he stopped, going cold.

**Fuck.**

He crawled off and cleared his throat, trying to avoid her eyes, "Be back in a sec." he said, going to the washroom.

She was confused, but nodded, a little breathless still from the kiss.

Once he was in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and grabbed his phone that was in the charger that was in a plug by the sink.

Two missed calls. Alex.

He cursed under his breath and clenched his hands. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend but him and Alex had been hanging out and fooling around too but not since he met Manny

He looked up at himself in the mirror and couldn't even look at himself.

He would have to break it off with Alex as clean and quick as he could tomorrow. He didn't even know Manny would ever even give him the chance.

He smiled, the reminder of her climax coming to mind and how she clung to him and rocked with him.

Manny was definitely 'the one'. Jay never thought in his life he'd ever meet that one person, made for him.

Manny was even more than that.

(((((((((********))))))))

"I'm hooome." Emma called out, coming into the apartment and heard some stumbles behind Manny's room. Emma smiled, rolling her eyes. "Hey Jay!" she guessed, and the door whipped open.

Jay and Manny walked out, dressed again and Manny blushing like mad. "Em, you're home, we just got back too."

"Sureee." Emma sang, not believing one bit and smirked between the two. I guess, honestly, they were really cute together. Jay looked like a real man to take care of Manny and Manny seemed really into him.

Maybe Emma's radar was off.

"How was the game?" Jay asked.

"Raptors won."

"And your double date?" smirked Manny, knowing Emma left in a stiff state knowing Sean was going with Ellie.

"Wasn't a double date." snapped Emma.

"Fine, how was Ellie and Sean's date?" corrected Manny for Emma to glare even more viciously that even Jay had to laugh.

"I'm out." Jay confirmed, leaning down and kissing Manny's cheek. "Call you tomorrow, Dimples."

Manny nodded and gawked him as he left, but wish he'd stay, but knew there would be more nights like these. She could feel it.

The door shut behind him, and both girls giggled, "Really Manny? On the first date?"

"We have good chemistry, Em." Groaned Manny, falling onto the couch, "He treats me like gold and he's so hot, in that arrogant jerk way too." she sighed heavenly, "I'm really falling for him." she smirked and added, "He made me come twice."

Emma came around to sit next to her and laughed with her, wrinkling her nose abit until they shared a look and went serious, taking a deep breath.

Manny REALLY seemed in love.

"Just be careful." was all Emma could say, "But... he does seem to have his eyes set on you, Manny. And that cute little nickname? Hmph. He'd be lucky to have you."

Manny smiled back at her bestfriend until their door whipped open by Sean, who panted from his run and both girls eyes widened a bit looking over to see him quite frazzled up.

"Sean?" Emma asked.

"What are you doing?!" Manny wondered what that little scene was about.

Emma sat still but.. what could he possibly be here for? But thank god! Does this mean he didn't go home with Ellie?

Sean caught his breath as he looked around. No Jesse. Then, he couldn't believe he just charged in like that, "I-" he couldn't even come up with a lie, "Uh.."

Manny looked between the two, Emma looked puzzeled and confused until Manny smiled and shook her head, "I'm going to go to bed."

Emma turned and merely whispered, "Night." before she turned back to Sean and got up, walking over to him. "Hit your head or something? You live on PORTAGE street." she said loud and clear just in case.

He gave her a stern look as she giggled until he snickered and shut his eyes, rubbing them. Fuck, he couldn't believe he came here.

"I thought.." he drifted off, opening his eyes and cleared his throat a bit, "I thought you.."

Emma put it together quick, looking over Sean's features and her heart pounded. "You thought I went home with Jesse."

He was still alittle breathless, and his eyes locked onto hers when she said it. He felt caught, and looked a little guilty. He nodded a bit, and they held onto anothers gazes.

"The thought was killing me."

Emma's breath went, seeing the torn look in Sean's blue eyes. He was standing so bravely in front of her, letting out his feelings she was sure he wasn't use to sharing.

This time he was shocked, as Emma stepped closer and leaned up gracefully, pressing her soft pink lips against his. He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and when she kissed him once more, he slowly returned it, capturing her lips with his own and thought he'd die and go to heaven,

His heart, even his fucking own heart, was beating hard.

They were finally kissing. Emma was KISSING him.

She pulled away only slightly with their bodies still close and bit her lip, and went in again as he grabbed her body into his with need and hungrily kissed her. . She gasped into the kiss but rested her hands against his jawline and kissed back passionately.

With the amount of boyfriends she's had, never had kissed her like this or set her body on fire like **Sean did.**

The pulled away, breathless, but smiling softly at another.

**Author note: No more chapters without some reviews.**


End file.
